Do As You Please
by Muhahahaha
Summary: Harry is fed up with taking orders from Dumbledore so he leaves Privet Drive. Follow Harry as he learns to live on his own and to live his life to the fullest! No Slash. HarryBlaise Zabini
1. Leaving and Shoping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to Miss. Rowlings.   
  
Panting heavily the-boy-who-lived or Harry Potter sat bolt upright in bed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Harry replayed today's dream over again in his head. It was always the same now having Sirius emerge back from the veil and accuse Harry of killing him. For the past two weeks he had been in Privet Drive he had been plagued by nightmares. If only he had learned Occlumency Harry thought. Cursing Voldemort for his ability to manipulate Harry's dreams. Sighing Harry rested his head back on his pillow and drifted off into what would be hopefully be dreamless sleep.   
  
Waking up to his alarm clock blaring in his ear Harry fumbled for his glasses. Putting them on he headed towards the shower to shower. Returning to his room 15 minutes later Harry quickly got dressed and plopped down onto his desk and started writing his history of magic essay.   
  
  
  
30 minutes later you could still see him immersed in his book and occasionally writing on parchment with his scratchy quill. A tapping at the window brought Harry from his book and he stood up to open the window letting in a formal looking owl. Taking the envelope from its leg it immediately flew out of the window. Ripping open the letter Harry's expression turned into anger. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I regret to inform you but I cannot allow you to send or receive owls for this summer. I will not tell you reasoning but be warned if you sends owls I will be forced to put up an anti-owl ward and take Hedwig.   
  
Have an Enjoyable Summer,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ripping the letter to shreds Harry thought of how much Dumbledore had made his life a living hell! Always lying to him and such! No I will not take this Harry thought. Packing every thing except his invisibility cloak and wand into his trunk he lifted it and Hedwig down the stairs and into the living room where Uncle Vernon was sitting watching TV. Pulling his wand out he told Uncle Vernon, "You will take me to London immediately Uncle Vernon or I will hex you."   
  
"Put that wand away boy before the neighbors see and you cant any ways you will get expelled!" Uncle Vernon snarled in reply.   
  
Telling his Uncle that he didn't care about his school anymore he commanded once again in which Vernon agreed. Donning his invisibility cloak he hoped into Uncle Vernon's car and waited 20 minutes before taking it off.   
  
Dropping Harry off right in front of the Leaky Cauldron Harry silently sneaked past the bar and out into the ally. Removing his invisibility cloak Harry tossed it over his owl and trunk then tapped his wand onto the brick and strode into Diagon Ally. Walking swiftly towards Gringotts Harry walked up towards the counter and asked the Goblin if he could get an appraisal of all of his property and values. The goblin replying called over a waiting Goblin that led him into an office.   
  
Seating himself in front of a Goblin he repeated what he had said earlier.   
  
"Ok name please?" the Goblin asked  
  
"Harry Potter" Harry replied.   
  
Looking up the Goblin said "Just a moment." And promptly walked into a closet.  
  
Emerging from the closet the goblin sat a fairly large box in front of Harry.   
  
"Those are all of your assets and has papers that automatically update themselves to tell you how much money you currently have in your vault." The Goblin told Harry.  
  
Grunting in reply Harry started pulling out papers. The first paper Harry read said:  
  
Harry James Potter:  
  
Vaults:  
  
Vault #2,013 (Trust fund)  
  
Galleons: 19,567  
  
Sickles: 5,789  
  
Knuts: 983  
  
Vault #1 (Original Potter Family Vault)   
  
Unknown only a Potter may enter this vault  
  
Vault #2 (Also Original; Potter Family Vault)  
  
Unknown only a Potter may enter this vault  
  
Vault #3 (Also Original Potter Family Vault)  
  
Galleons: 6,433,678,456  
  
Sickles: 756,717  
  
Knuts: 17,560  
  
Vault #4 (Also Original Potter Family Vault)  
  
Dais: 213 (Please note these have not been seen since before 2,000 B.C. and each is considered priceless in which only 215 were made)  
  
Various Gems (all together worth 29,134,563 Galleons)  
  
Vault #5 (Also Original Potter Family Vault)   
  
This Vault contains only personal items.  
  
Eyes wide with shock Harry Pulled out another paper it read:  
  
Harry James Potter:   
  
Properties:  
  
Land:   
  
Manor in England, Castle in Scotland, Fortress in unknown location in the middle of forbidden forest (Please note that to get there you must be a Potter and simply say the Words: Fortress of Forest), Penthouse in L.A., Penthouse in New York, Vineyards in Italy,   
  
Harry's eyes looked ready to pop out as he continued reading his list of lands he had basically at least one property in every country or state including one in the middle of Antarctica! Ranging from cozy cottages to huge mansions and Castles Harry couldn't believe it! Coming to the last few lands he almost fainted when he read:  
  
Stonehenge (note actually house is underground) Bermuda Triangle, and Finally a mansion in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean the was the size of a small city including its land! It was even under water with a huge magical dome keeping water out!  
  
Continuing the list Harry read:   
  
Mines, Farms:  
  
Mines:  
  
Mythril Mine in Antarctica, Gold Mines in following countries: China, Japan, Korea, U.S., Scotland, Greenland, Iceland, and Australia. Diamond Mines: Africa, Asia. Other Various Gem Mines: Africa, Asia, England, South America, and Russia.  
  
Farms:  
  
6 huge Plantations in United States.  
  
Please note that you have 3,678 House Elves working for you all at 10 Galleons a month. Also you have Dwarfs working for you in your mines for 2%of all the gold they find and other gems but no percent in mythril.   
  
Investments:  
  
75% of the Three Broomsticks  
  
50%of the Nimbus Broom Company  
  
80%of the Fire bolt Series Company  
  
10%of the Leaky Cauldron  
  
25%of Madame Malkins  
  
56%of Flourish and Blotts  
  
80%of Ministry of Magic  
  
53%of Lord Phoenix's Weapons  
  
81%of Quality Quiddicth Supplies  
  
11%of Florean Fortscue's Ice Cream Parlor  
  
3%of Fire whiskey R Us  
  
14%of Butter beer R US  
  
23%of Magical Animals  
  
28%of Dragons Researching Fund  
  
6%of Scalla's Fine Trunks  
  
34%of Egyptian Pyramids  
  
As the list went on and on for about 300 more investments including some muggle companies Harry promptly fainted. Harry waking up to being softly slapped in the face open his eyes and gave a startled yelp. After the Goblin apologized Harry continued through the box but the other papers were just certificates or deeds of his investments and properties. Asking to be taken to his vaults the Goblin replied that it would actually be honored to take him, as he was the richest man in the world according to the bottom "Total Money" which was 165,963,492,167,374 in wizard money (excluding his Dias). Hell he didn't even want to think about it being muggle money.  
  
Following the Goblin into a hallway he has never been into before they stopped at a cart that said on the side with brilliant gold lettering "Potter Private Cart." Hoping in the Goblin explained how you could change the speeds on it to go as fast as possible. He also recommended that they go at top speed since the vaults they are going to were the first vaults ever made and at least 35 miles into the ground. Reluctantly agreeing Harry braced himself and closed his eyes waiting for the insane journey to begin. When nothing happened in 2 minutes he opened his eyes to see the Goblin staring at him.   
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked as the Goblin chuckled.  
  
"This cart has a charm placed on it that makes it as if you are standing still when we really were going over 500 MPH." the Goblin replied.  
  
Looking around Harry noticed that they were in front of a set of huge double doors guarded by 2 large Hungarian Horntails.   
  
Giving the Goblin a confused look the Goblin explained "They are guarding the entrance they wont harm you they can sense you are a Potter."   
  
"Okay" Harry replied and hoped out of the cart and walked towards the doors.   
  
On the way there the Goblin explained that "These doors are opened by this key that the Goblins keep or you can use your palm and place in that indent right there and they will open for you." "Also if you didn't give permission to somebody to enter the vault they would be immediately stunned with a stunner that is un-blockable even if they got past the Dragons."   
  
After entering through the set of Doors (Harry had decided to use the palm method) Harry let the Goblin in as the Goblin explained that they were not even allowed in without permission of a Potter.  
  
"Then how do you know how much money I have?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Simple really a Potter back in the past cast a spell that showed how much money you had for vault #3-5 but wouldn't allow us to know what was in the first 2 vaults. When the Goblins asked him about the first two he replied that if a person without permission willingly given they would instantly perish." The Goblin replied.   
  
Returning his attention to the room he was now occupying Harry whispered "beautiful." For in the room if you could call it that was a large fountain in the middle followed by a couple of couches surrounding it. The couches a deep black looked really comfortable and had no dust on them. The only lighting given was from the fountain tip that illuminated the whole room brightly from a simple beam of light going from the tip towards the ceiling. Looking up Harry was amazed to see a familiar charm put up where it showed the nighttime sky. Looking towards the walls it was as if he was deep in a forest and surrounded by trees. Occasionally a magical or muggle animal would run by. Walking towards the couches he say on a coffee table a small book.   
  
Picking it up Harry read some pretty awesome facts about this entrance room. The tiny book read:  
  
The Potter Entrance Room Manual:  
  
Sky (Ceiling):   
  
The enchanted ceiling is able to have the following functions:   
  
First you can choose to have the current state as it is outside.  
  
Second you can change it to any place at any time.  
  
Third you are able to "Pause" it at any second  
  
Fourth if you really want you can create the sky by imagining how you want it to be.   
  
Fifth you can turn on the labels in which it will label every star.  
  
Lighting:  
  
The beam out of the Potter Fountain is not the only source of light, if you wish you could turn on the torches along the walls that are covered with an invisibility spell. If you like you can also take the invisibility spell off of the torches. Either the torches or beam you can set every one singly to different brightness.   
  
Walls:   
  
The walls as you probably have already figured out are also enchanted. You can turn them into any scenery you want to. Even people (including dead) and places (Also lost in time). If you wish to go to your vaults you have to set the walls to show the doors. Finally if you wish to go to any of your properties and would not like to go through the trouble of apparating or some other mean of transportation you can turn the walls into a map that shows all of your land as red dots and simply touch the place you which to go. In that category you can simply think yourself to be here in this room and you will appear here.   
  
The way to change anything that I have listed above is to simply will it. So basically think it and it will happen. Have fun!  
  
Finishing the tiny book Harry looked around for the Goblin then saw him waiting patiently for him back in the cart. Thinking about the vault doors they instantly appeared along the wall opposite the set of doors in which he came. Deciding to get some money first he went to the door that had a large Gold 3 above it and pressed his palm in the indent. Pushing the door as hard as he could he moved it a couple of more feet and walked into the vault. What greeted him next was not quit what he was expecting. Instead of the large mounds of gold he thought he would see there was a fairly large hall that could have easily fit a giant.   
  
Walking through the dimly lit torch-bearing hall he came to another set of doors with a crest eloquently carved upon the doors. Figuring it was his family crest Harry looked a moment to examine it. Squinting through the light he wished there was more light when the torches barred and lit up a couple of inches higher and now Harry could make out everything in the hall. Putting his attention back on his crest he loved it!   
  
It was a Large Shield being held in a flying Dragon's claws. The Dragon was all black but with eyes that seemed alive and were crackling with energy like lightning. Drooping his eyes towards the shield he saw a Griffin and a Phoenix side by side. The eyes of both animals were like the Dragon's. Also the border around the shield was actually a snake. The snake bordered the edge of the shield making it appear as if it was part of the shield. The Snake's eyes were the same as the others. Examining the shield again Harry then noticed that in the background were thousands of lightning bolts. Under the shield was an eloquent scroll that said in Latin: The Potters Do Not Fight For Good or Evil, Light or Dark But For Balance. Balance Were Life Is Not Hard Yet Not Easy. Without Dark Everything Would Be Easy And We Would Forget Our Ways. Without Light Everything Would Be Hard And We Would Be Destroyed. (A/N Imagine it in Latin Ok?)  
  
Reading that only made any doubts of leaving the Dursleys leave his mind immediately as Harry pressed his palm into the doors. If he must fight this war with or without Dumbledore then so be it.   
  
As the doors slid out of place he gasped at what lay before him. Eyes wide Harry walked into the Vault. For what looked like at-least half a mile long and a football field wide mounds and mounds of gold, silver, and bronze lay before him. Walking to the first pile of Galleons Harry pulled out his "limitless sack" the Goblin gave him and put all-together about 300,000 Galleons into his sack. Thank god it was weightless Harry thought as he walked backed out of the vault with the door softly closing behind him.   
  
Walking back into the Entrance Room Harry turned towards the right and repeated the process of Vault 3 with Vault 4. Walking down the hall it wasn't strait but rather curved slightly. Noting the crest once again he pressed his palm into the indent and heaved on the door. Opening the door he was awed again as he walked into the room. There so many jewels it was incredible. The vault was the same size as the last. However something quickly caught his attention. Walking forward he came to a large pile of what looked like diamonds. On closer inspection he guessed they were the Dias. They looked rather a lot like the Galleons except were clear-looking diamond. On more noticeable feature however was the fact that it seemed to have a reddish border. Putting the Dia back down he inspected the rest of his vault. Walking out he went to Vault #1. Pressing his palm against the doors they opened. Walking down the hall that now veered left he came upon the same kind of door with the same crest of the other vaults.  
  
Pressing his palm in the indent once again he was rather surprised when it opened to reveal a small room with huge double doors. Walking up to the doors he stuck his hand onto them and was sucked into the vault. Surprised Harry looked around for the exit until his eyes cam upon a simple sentence: To leave pop back into the Entrance room as the book instructed.   
  
Harry turning to look around was amazed to find a huge library. Walking up to a podium he looked onto a plaque and read  
  
Although this may be called a vault for some as that's what it really is but more consider it a room. This vault has all of the books on ancient knowledge. The latest book available is from 500 A.D. If you do not wish to read all of the books you can use the charm. Transfurrus Knowledgess and it will copy all of the books in this room into your mind. These books are priceless so do not remove them so other Potters may read them. -Davis Potter  
  
Well that is useful Harry thought. Deciding he didn't have enough time to try the spell let alone get away with it since he was underage he decided to try the second vault. Entering the second vault the exact same way as the first. He found himself face to face with an armory the size of the other vaults. (A/N all the vaults are the same size at least a football field wide and at least half a mile long.) Looking around he noticed that they were grouped according to year. Starting at 30,000 BC with small wooden clubs up to 3890 A.D. with advanced guns by the look of them. Besides the weapons it looked there was rows upon rows of armor too. Low on-time Harry decided to just check the last vault quickly.  
  
Stepping into the 5th Vault was a little different. First it looked basically like a huge office. One of the more noticeable features was the fact that one whole side was devoted to a huge family tree that showed all of the Potters along with their wife's family trees. Half of the vault was various personal belongings of past Potters. Deciding to look around later he quickly ran towards the cart hoping the Goblin hadn't forgot about him.   
  
Running past the Dragons Harry had to silently chuckle to himself as he saw the Goblin sleeping with drool coming out of his mouth. His chuckling awakened the Goblin who asked if he wanted to go back up. After a short reply and told to go at top speed Harry kept his eyes open as they darted past rows and rows of vaults he assumed since they were all a blur.   
  
Hoping out of the cart he was surprised when bright light flooded through the windows in Gringotts.   
  
"How long was I down there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only about an hour and half" the Goblin replied.  
  
"Well thank you" Harry yelled over his shoulder as he started towards the door.   
  
Walking out of the office door Harry walked up towards the counter and exchanged 200,000 Galleons into muggle money, which came out to be 3million pounds.   
  
Walking back into the brightness of Diagon Ally he noted dryly that there were at least three order members walking along storefronts but rather looking through the crowd rather than windows. Pulling up his hood Harry quickly walked towards a trunk shop.  
  
Walking into the store he came up to the manager and asked if they had any with rooms. When the manager showed their selection with rooms he left to attended more business. Harry walked up to the trunks and pulled one out that had 9 keyholes. Looking at the ad he saw the first 5 were large compartments three times the size they should be. (A/N another words if it wasn't magical) The last 4 were each rooms the size of Mad-Eyes. Purchasing the trunk which had cost a hefty 2,000 Galleons Harry walked out of the shop with his trunk floating behind him thanks to the floating and weightless charm. The best thing was that the trunks keyholes were invisible to anyone and they could be password protected even with a key.   
  
With the saying knowledge is power in his head Harry walked towards Flourish and Blotts. Walking in he started looking for the manager. Finally finding him he asked for all of the books on Dada, Charms, Potions, Curses, Hexes, Transfiguration, Healing, Apparation, Animagus Transformation, Magical Theory, Weapons, and Any Books on War that were 30 years old or at least 150 years old. Stuttering the manager started getting the books together but not before calling over 4 assistants. While all the books were neatly packed away in his trunk and all paid for with only 70,000 Galleons left he decided to head towards the animal shop and get Hedwig a friend.   
  
After hiding behind a dumpster so he wouldn't be seen by Tonks he stalked towards the magical animal shop. Opening the door Harry walked back towards the owls. Finding a beautiful snow-white owl for Hedwig he picked the owl up and started towards the counter. On his way Harry encountered talking. Looking around to find no one else in the store Harry was dumb-founded.   
  
Looking around then finally down Harry say the snakes. Realizing his stupid mistake Harry began talking to the snakes. Finding a striking snake with black scales, blue eyes, and red stripes running down its back Harry asked if he would like to be his friend. Sticking his hand into the tank Harry let the snake slip onto his hand up till it was coiled around his neck. Walking back up towards the counter Harry paid for his new friends along with the food needed to feed them all the while the man at the counter was stuttering.   
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Harry asked  
  
"That sn sn snake has has hasn't all allo allowed any anyb anybody to to touch touch it fo for years." The man replied.   
  
"So? Can I pay now?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes" the man instantly replied and took the money from him.   
  
Walking out of the store Harry walked towards his last stop: Ollivanders. Walking into the shop he waited patiently for Mr. Ollivander. When the door behind him clicked locked he jump out of his seat. Turning around he saw Mr. Ollivander with a small smile gracing his lips.   
  
"I wondered when you would be coming Mr. Potter." Ollivander said  
  
"You did?" asked the dumb-founded Harry.  
  
"Why yes I know all about the prior inctanem." He replied.   
  
Getting to it Mr. Ollivander handed Harry 3 different boxes while explaining how he took the liberty to get these wands that would most likely work. The first 2 burned Harry's hand but when the third was placed into his hand he felt warmth almost as much as his first wand.   
  
Going up towards the counter to pay Mr. Ollivander said, "Ahh yes I figured as much. See Mr. Potter that wand is made of wood never have I seen but came across it one day in the forbidden forest and has the core of a basilisk eye and a Griffin feather. Great for just about everything."   
  
Paying for the wand Harry blurted out, "Can you take the tracking spells off my wand?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander eyes twinkling not unlike Dumbledores motioned to give him the wands. Giving the wands to him Harry watched as Mr. Ollivander said a select few mumbled words and then a greenish gas let out of his wands. Thanking Mr. Ollivander with about 1000 galleons Harry had one place left to go. Walking forward towards a dark street one could catch a glimpse of a sign that said, "Knockturn Ally." 


	2. Knocturn Ally and Emancipation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to Miss. Rowlings.   
  
Walking into Knockturn Ally Harry decided to go the shop that said, "Blood ad Bones Books." Walking into the shop he asked from the manager for all of the books 100 years or older or 30 years and younger in the following: Charms, Dada, Transfiguration, Hexes, Curses, Potions, Appartation, Animagus Transformation, Legimency, Occlumency, Snakes, Magical Theory, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and any rare looking books.   
  
After explaining what he wanted the shopkeeper laughed and asked, "With What?"  
  
Thrusting about 41,000 Galleons on the counter the shopkeeper replied yes sir and ran to gather the books. One hour later and about 400 books later Harry walked out of the shop. With his trunk floating behind him was stopped when two men ran up and grabbed him.  
  
"Give me all of your money!" one of the large men commanded.  
  
"What money?" Harry replied dumbly.  
  
"Don't play stupid boy, we saw you pay for all those books." The second man answered.  
  
Unconsciously Harry had drawn his wand and had it pointed at the closest guy. The other two men drew their wands and told Harry, "Don't bother fool it's two vs. one."  
  
"It is wow you can count." Harry replied while drawing his second wand. "Now its two wands versus two wands." By now about fifteen people had crowded around Harry and the men waiting anxiously for the duel that would surely follow. Harry thinking now would be the best time if ever to find if the charm Mr. Ollivander had taken off his wand worked shot a quick stupefy and the farther away guy. Unprepared the man took the spell full force and flew back about 30 feet before crashing into a wall and slumping down unconscious.   
  
The other man slightly afraid of how this kid had taken down his accomplice with a single spell. Starting firing curse after curse at the kid. Thanks to Harry seeker skills he was able to dodge them all except then the man cast Crucio. Taking the full blast Harry gritted his teeth and thought, "The pains not real, the pains not real." over and over again until he had convinced himself. Shaking the curse off he was met with stunned silence by the crowd. All of the crowds thoughts were "No one can shake off a Crucio."   
  
Returning his attention back to the man who was now shaking in fear h raised his wand and sent the only pain curse he knew from last year in the DA. The lighnus Pikni spell quickly shot out of Harry's wand and engulfed the man in crackling lightning. The man screamed in pain as the curse electrocuted him over and over again.   
  
The screaming loud enough so that it was brought attention to the Order members who came running to the site. Taking the curse off Harry slowly walked past the man and started walking back towards Diagon Ally.   
  
"Stop!" shouted one of the order members.   
  
When Harry heard this he just kept walking not wanting to deal with it. Out of pure instinct Harry ducked as a full-body bind flew over his head. Turning around he started throwing binds at the order members. The Order members deciding this was a losing battle starting throwing a variety of curses hexes and jinxes.   
  
Harry having already taken down 2 out 3 of the order dismissed the thought of the last member throwing something at him. Caught by surprise a stunner flew right past his head blowing his hood off. Quickly turning around and throwing a body bind at the member that hit him square in the chest he put his hood back up as fast as possible and practically ran towards Diagon Ally with his trunk trailing behind.   
  
Arriving in Diagon Ally Harry decided he should probably change robes incase more Order Members were looking for him. Stalking into Madame Malkins Harry asked the short witch at the counter to be sized. After being measured with a crazy measuring tape Harry asked for 10 pairs of black robes, 5 blood red robes, 5 emerald green robes, 5 blue robes, three black battle robes, 1 blue battle robe, 2 blood red battle robes, 1 green battle robes, 2 pairs of gold dress robes, three pairs of green dress robes, 3 pairs of red dress robes, and finally 2 pairs of blue dress robes.   
  
After taking his order the witch told Harry that they would be ready in a weeks time and would all have a charm on them so they would fit him at all times. Paying in Advance Harry was left with 1000 Galleons (The robes would be made out of the finest material available.). Walking back out of Diagon Ally into the deserted ally behind the Leaky cauldron Harry went to his invisible trunk and took off the invisibility cloak. Putting his trunk in one of the first compartments then Hedwig in a room with his snake and second owl.   
  
Walking out of the Leaky Cauldron with his muggle clothes now put back on (He had changed under his invisibility cloak.) Harry decide he should probably go get a hotel room in muggle London since the sun was slowly setting off in the horizon. Walking up the street Harry starting searching for a hotel.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron was confused he had never seen this many Order members in Grimuald Place before. But now there was over one hundred. Also they were letting him, Hermione, and Ginny in this meeting. Breaking out of his reverie by gold sparks being shot out of Dumbledores wand.   
  
"Tonight we are having an important meeting." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why are those three here?" pointing towards Ron, Ginny, and Hermione an unknown witch asked.   
  
"Because it concerns them." Dumbledore replied.   
  
Ron noticing that Dumbledores usual twinkle was gone from his eyes was now really confused.   
  
"First orders of business I must ask Mr. Porter hear to explain it." Dumbledore explained further.   
  
A rather short man stood up and explained, "Yes well me, Tonks, and Sturgis Podmore were patrolling Diagon ally when we heard a rather loud scream. The scream was coming from Knockturn Ally."   
  
At this excited whispers broke out among the members.   
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled ceasing all chatter.   
  
"Thank you Dumbledore. Anyways so us three walked into Knockturn Ally and came upon a duel of sorts. There was one person rather large in a tattered robe dueling wit a smaller person with a black robe and his hood up. This man in the tattered robes started throwing curses at the young man because supposedly from the whispers around us he had stunned his accomplice." Here the man took a large breath and then continued, "The young man proceeded to dodge all of them when he was hit by the curticas curse. The man instead of screaming in pain gritted his teeth then shook the curse off. After shaking the curse off he proceeded to shot a curse I have never heard of before a the man it was something along the line of lighnus Pikni." The man said and started to talk again when he was interrupted by a shriek.   
  
When Hermione heard the spell she gave a shriek. When she noticed everybody's attention was on her she said in a meek voice, "Harry taught us that spell in the DA it as the only pain curse he would teach us. It surrounds the person by lightning and shocks them repeatedly with lightning until it is taken off."   
  
"Yes, Yes that was what it looked liked." the man continued. "Then he took the curse off and started walking away with a trunk floating behind him. When we yelled stop and he didn't I shot a body bind at his head. Somehow the person knew it was coming because he ducked. Then he proceeded to duel us and had already body binded Tonks and Sturgis when he started walking away. I guess he was thinking I was to scared or something. So I sent a stunner at his head. It missed by mere inches but blew his hood off. Turning around right before I was hit with his stunner I saw his face." Here he drew for a dramatic effort.   
  
Almost everybody started asking who had taken out three order members and no less than aurors than that.   
  
Continuing with story the man concluded, "Well first I don't understand how he did it without getting expelled since he was underage. But the person was........Harry Potter."  
  
At this point everything in the room was a full-blown argument. When Dumbledore yelled silence again everything ceased waiting for the man to continue.   
  
"Anyways after the crowd had did the counter curse to us we heard that he had apparently bought all the books at a store in these categories: 100 years or older or 30 years and younger in the following: Charms, Dada, Transfiguration, Hexes, Curses, Potions, Appartation, Animagus Transformation, Legimency, Occlumency, Snakes, Magical Theory, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and any rare looking books." The man finished.  
  
Now Ron understood the wanted to ask them questions about Harry. Sure enough the order members started pestering him with questions.   
  
"Please be Quiet" Dumbledore yelled. When they did he told them, "Harry has not gone over to the dark side. He has run away because of me." He explained. At the confused looks of the order members he furthered explained, "Harry ran away because I threatened him not to send owl or I would put up an anti-owl ward. I didn't give him me reasoning but actually we had spotted some death eaters around his house."   
  
*~*  
  
Waking up in his huge king-sized bed Harry yawned loudly. And for the first time since Sirius died he smiled. His life although he had no parents or guardian was great. No one could control him now. Hoping out of bed and taking a quick shower Harry walked over to the dining table and looked at the room-service menu.   
  
Ordering pancakes Harry thought of what he should do next. Deciding that if he wanted total reign of his life he would have to get emancipated. Deciding to go to the courthouse after breakfast. Jumping up to answer the door Harry tipped the room service well and settled himself on the couch.   
  
After the great breakfast he ate he headed down the elevator and hailed a taxi. Hoping into the taxi he asked the guy to take him to the courthouse. Once the cabbie dropped him off in front of the courthouses Harry walked inside.   
  
Continuing up to the front desk he asked the balding guy, "Where do I file for emancipation?"   
  
The man grunting in reply pointed towards a door that said children affairs above it. Walking into this room he walked up towards the desk and asked again where to file for emancipation. When the lady at the desk replied by pointing towards a sheet that said "Emancipation Fill Out Sheet." Harry grabbing a pen started writing about his situation. He felt confident he would be approved since his Parents dead, Godfather dead, no godmother, and "abusive Dursley's."   
  
Turning in the sheet he waited patiently while the secretary read over the paper. Finishing she said, "You qualify. Your hearing will be in two days at 12:00 if you're late we will cancel it."   
  
Almost jumping for joy Harry practically skipped outside. Noticing a mall nearby he headed towards it. Walking into the mall he headed towards a cloth store. Walking in he found his section and started picking out everything in his size. 1 hour and 5 pairs of shoes, 2 pairs of boots, 5 trench coats, 30 shirts, 35 pants, a huge variety of necklaces, underwear, socks, 2 Rolexes, and 10 sweatshirts later Harry emerged from the store packed down with bags. Walking into the bathroom he looked around to make sure no one was there then shrunk all his bags and slipped him into his pockets.   
  
Browsing through the mall he found a piercing/tattoo shop. Harry had always wanted a tattoo or piercing but never got around to doing it. Walking into the shop he asked to get his left ear pierced (umm it is left ear that's not gay right?). Surprisingly it didn't hurt much at all. Buying about 10 different earrings he started walking out of the shop when he thought, "What the Hell?"  
  
With this in his mind he turned around and asked if he could get a tattoo. The tattoo parlor's receptionist pointed to a large book filled with drawings. Flipping through them Harry decided to get a panther on his shoulder and a snake around his right ankle.   
  
1hour and a rather painful experience later Harry walked out into the brightness of outside. Heading back towards the street to hail a taxi he decided to go into the contact store. Walking in and browsing through different contacts an assistant cam up to him.   
  
"Would you like contacts or corrective eye surgery?" she asked.   
  
"Corrective eye surgery I guess," Harry replied.  
  
Following the assistant Harry was shown towards a piece of paper in which he put his name down behind two others. The assistant saying his appointment would be tomorrow at 3:00 led him to the door. Walking outside Harry decided to walk back to the hotel. Halfway there he crossed pass a gym. Deciding he should bulk up so he wasn't so scrawny anymore. Walking inside he went up to the front door and paid for a membership, fighting classes, a personal trainer, and 5 pairs of workout clothes.   
  
Arriving at the hotel 30 minutes later Harry decided to do that spell for the ancient knowledge. Willing himself to the Entrance room for his vaults Harry quickly went into the library and repeated the words for the spell. After he completed it he watched as all the books started to softly glow. The glowing came straight towards him and the last thing he remembered before they hit him were, "Oh Shit!" Before he was swallowed by darkness.   
  
Waking up Harry felt his head feel like it was going to explode. Looking down at his watch he noticed that he had an hour to get to his eye appointment. Now knowing how to Apparate Harry popped into his hotel room. Taking a quick shower Harry ran down towards the street and hailed a cab. Telling the driver to step on it Harry arrived only 5 minutes early. Walking into the mall he went to the shop.  
  
At the shop he was greeted by the doctor who explained how it would work. Following the doctor into a room he sat himself on a chair. Reclining he opened his eyes wide then the doctor flipped a switch and the laser turned on.   
  
5 hours later Harry groggily walked out of the building and went into an abounded ally. Apparting to his hotel room he fell asleep quickly right after setting his alarm. Waking up to his alarm clock Harry put on his best clothes and proceeded to downstairs without breakfast. Walking outside he hailed a cab and was driven to the courthouse.   
  
Arriving at the courthouse he walked into the building and was directed to court 9. Walking into the room he saw the judge.   
  
Getting right to it the judge said, "I would usually not allow emancipation of a minor but with your case I might. After reviewing your life I have concluded that you should...." 


	3. Bling Bling

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter  
  
...Emancipated!"   
  
Letting out a small whoop for joy Harry looked to see the stern face of the judge. Quieting down he let him continue.  
  
"Your emancipation entitles that you even though are almost 16 anyways are able to get a drivers license, Purchase property, no drinking age or smoking, and can do anything a legal adult can do." The judge said then handed over a paper that stated he was officially emancipated.   
  
On his way out of the courthouse Harry decided to celebrate (No he's not going to get drunk...at least not yet.). Practically running towards the mall near the courthouse Harry walked into the real-estate place Harry had seen yesterday after his eye surgery.   
  
Walking into the store he went right to it and said to the receptionist, "I would like to see an agent."   
  
When the receptionist replied, "Are you a little young?" In which Harry proudly held out his emancipation papers. The papers also happened to show how much money he currently had in his bank account (He put his money he exchanged in a bank account right after he rented his hotel room), which showed a little less than 3 million pounds. Almost jumping for joy the receptionist showed Harry towards an office in the back.   
  
Going into the office the agent inside raised his eyebrow in which Harry said, "I'm here to buy a house." And showed the man his papers. After seeing how much the kid had the man pulled out a large book and set it in front of him.  
  
Looking through the book Harry looked at a variety from cottages to almost castles. On the 8th page he came up to a penthouse in the middle of London that was near the mall. Deciding on that he continued looking through the book until he came upon a relatively large mansion on the second to last page. It had 6 rooms, each with a private bathroom, one grand master bedroom with a large grand master bathroom that together was over 1000 square feet, a spacious living room, kitchen, family room, parlor, cellar, attic, 2 more bathrooms, and inside garden, and the best thing it came fully-furnished. It was located in a town called Gratem.   
  
After telling the agent of the two properties he wanted to buy the Agent only to happily did the paper work and handed Harry the deeds. Harry deciding he was low on money now since he had like 125 dollars left decided that a trip to Diagon Ally was in order. Hailing a cab he told the driver to drop him off at the bookstore next to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
After paying the driver Harry headed into Diagon Ally and strait into Gringotts. Asking to be taken to his vault Harry suddenly remembered he could apparate there! Telling the Goblin to cancel that Harry disappeared in a pop and skipped to his vault. Putting now about 400,000 Galleons into his bag he apparateed back to the top floor. Arriving back at the same Goblin he asked to have it all transferred into muggle money. With over 6 million pounds on him Harry walked out of the leaky cauldron and summoned a cab. Arriving outside his bank Harry went up to the front counter and deposited 5 million of his pounds into his account. Also asking for a direct credit card to his account Harry walked back out of the bank. Finding himself near a new mall Harry decided to get hi furnishings for his penthouse.   
  
Walking into a furniture shop Harry starting picking out anything and everything he liked. After telling the manager to send everything to his new address and paying for it with 300,000 pounds (hey it was a nice furnishing store ok?) Harry started walking outside. Almost raising his hand to hail a cab when he caught site of a car shop Harry stopped and grinned to himself.   
  
Jay-walking across the street Harry grinned to himself as he walked into the Ferrari shop. Walking up to the counter he quickly asked the receptionist if they had his favorite car of all time, the Ferrari Enzoe. When the receptionist said they only had one left Harry bought it even without knowing what color it was (Even though the enzoe's are all red.). Harry showing his driver license and emancipation papers to the attendant hoped into the car. (He got the license when he passed the test at the courthouse ok?). Revving the engine Harry floored it and speed to his brand new penthouse.   
  
Arriving he noticed the furniture movers were already there and looked a little pissed off. Hearing the engines roar the workers turned to see the brand new Ferrari drive into its private paring garage. Figuring that they were moving for someone very important the got the pissed off looks from their faces. While thinking rich people tip well. What they got next wasn't what they expected as the almost 16 year old kid walked out of the garage.   
  
"I should take your picture." Harry asked at the stunned look on their faces.  
  
Stuttering in reply the movers started moving everything upstairs and into place. Harry now sitting in his huge penthouse popped open his trunk and started reading on of his numerous books. Looking at the clock that read 3:00 3 hours later Harry got up jumped into his workout suit and speeded his way to the gym. After his long workout Harry headed home where he collapsed on his bed.   
  
That was how the next two weeks passed for Harry. First he would get up read for half the day then speed down to the gym and workout for the rest of the day. Now standing at 6 feet and relatively muscled Harry decided to take the weekend off after all it was his birthday.   
  
Getting into his Ferrari Harry hoped into his Ferrari and speed off to Gratem.   
  
*~*  
  
Ron wasn't in a good mood. No he was actually pretty ticked off. For the past two weeks the Order members had been pestering him. Also someone had bought the Maril's mansion. Not that it seemed to matter but the Maril's were magical so they knew about quidditch and would let Ron and his family play on the field they had a clear view of. So as seeing that the Weasleys didn't know whether there new neighbors or neighbor was magical or not he hadn't been able to play quidditch for the past two weeks.   
  
Breaking out of his thoughts by a low rumbling him and the rest of the order members (Mrs. Weasley had insisted that the order have dinner in their front yard for a small treat. As the rumbling came closer almost all of the orders attention was on it. When a red Ferrari drove by his thoughts were, "SHIT! The new neighbor was a muggle now I can't play quidditch!" What surprised him the most was when the car was slammed into reversed and stopped right in front of the Burrow.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry had a nice drive as he sped along the country roads he looked at his map. Driving off onto a side road Harry started driving. Looking up from his map Harry was surprised to see a tall house and flaming red hair. They must be my new neighbors Harry thought the tall house and Flaming Red Hair? Slamming his Ferrari into reverse Harry stopped and rolled down his window.   
  
When his window was fully down Harry stuttered, "What what are you doing here?"   
  
After breaking out of their stupor the order members started Harry with questions. The most livid was Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN??????" she questioned with a lot of malice in her voice.  
  
"Well see hear Mrs. Weasley I was perfectly fine." Harry said in a relatively calm voice but inside was shaking with fear.   
  
Calming down Mrs. Weasley said, "Why are you here dear?"  
  
Confused on how he wasn't being chewed out for running away he said in a meek voice, "I just bought the mansion up here for a getaway."  
  
"A getaway?" Molly questioned doing the speaking for the entire order.  
  
"Well yeah to get away from the city and my penthouse." Harry explained  
  
"Penthouse and City?" Molly further questioned.   
  
"Well yeah." Harry said.  
  
"I think that is enough questioning for now Molly I will speak to Harry then tell you." Dumbledore spoke up from the back.   
  
"What are you doing here professor," Harry asked with a sneer. When he saw the headmaster was about to reply he furthered continue, "And to hell you will question me   
  
Dumbledore." And with that speed off leaving behind a stunned crowd.   
  
Harry was fuming inside the nerve the nerve he would "question" me like some convict. No that won't happen deciding to use his emancipation privileges to a full drove down towards the town. Parking Harry walked into the pub and orders a round of whiskey shots. Complying the bartender served Harry the whiskey. Downing the whiskey Harry asked for another. It went on and on for about an hour Harry downing the whiskey as if wasn't anything then ordering another.   
  
Harry saying he was done slowly wobbled out of the bar not noticing that everybody was looking at him in astonishment and all had basically the same thoughts of, "Damn when he came in and I heard him heard whiskey I thought this kid was going to puke but that many and he is only slightly drunk damn!"   
  
Harry hoped into his car and slowly sped up towards his house were he promptly passed out on his couch.  
  
*~*  
  
Molly Weasley was out grocery shopping when she heard a loud voice exclaim, "Did you hear about that kid yesterday in the bar?"  
  
Even though Molly didn't like snooping she decided to listen in.  
  
"Of course everybody has. I mean how often does a black-hared, emerald eyed 16 year old come into a bar and down shots after shots of whiskey for an hour and then stagger out let alone drive the fastest street legal car in the world." Another man exclaimed.  
  
Molly was livid shortly working that Harry had gotten drunk. Rushing towards the checkout she waited in line all the while having to listen to a play-by-play from the person in front of her who had actually been there. Finishing checking out Molly ran up to a forest shrunk her bags hoped on her broom after she had de shrunken it and flew to the burrow.   
  
Dropping the bags on the counter she walked into the living room where Harry who had stopped by was watching a game of chess between Ron and Hermione didn't notice Molly come in.   
  
Noticing only when Molly said in a dangerously low voice that attracted basically the whole family from outside, "Harry are the rumors true then?"  
  
"What rumors?" Asked the oblivious Harry.   
  
"Where were you last night at 9 o'clock?" She asked with a lot of malice  
  
  
  
"I was in a ba...er at my house." Harry replied.   
  
"Really well I seem to recall how the whole town is talking about how a black haired green eyed 16 year old boy was able to down whiskey straight for an hour before DRIVING home drunk." She replied.   
  
Completely forgetting to wait for his answer she exploded, "HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE GO GET DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LET ALON DRIVING HOME DRUNK. THEY NEXT WE KNOW YOUL HAVE A PEIRCING AND TATTOS!"   
  
At this Harry completely went pale and asked, "Erm about the tattoos and piercing how mad exactly would you get?"  
  
"WHY....YOU MEAN YO HAVE A TATTO AND PIERCING!" she noticed and continued ranting unnoticed that Harry had slipped out of the house leaving behind a stunned Ginny and Hermione, a awed Fred, George and Ron. 


	4. Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter  
  
As Harry silently slipped out of the Burrow he was thinking, "Oh Shit, bad day bad day."   
  
Continuing up the road to his mansion for about 1/4 of a mile Harry pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Walking into the dimly light hallway Harry headed upstairs and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes to hear a knocking at the door. Throwing himself out of bed Harry put on a change of clothes and walked into the entry hall then opened the door to reveal Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, and to Harry's disgust Snape.   
  
"What would you like?" Harry hissed. (not parslemouth)   
  
"Harry can we come in?" Remus asked politely.   
  
"Fine!" Harry snapped and opened the door to let the wizards in.   
  
Walking them into the living room he sat down on one of the numerous couches and asked, "What?"  
  
"We need to talk Harry." Remus said.  
  
"What are you Remus the spokesperson of the group?" Harry dryly replied.  
  
Some what confronted but wondered how Harry new that because he was actually going to be the spokesperson as he the other magical people sitting beside him had the feeling that Remus would be Harry's new guardian.  
  
"We are here to discuss your guardianship, how you were able to buy houses and get drunk, and where have you been exactly." Remus further continued.  
  
The only answer he got from Harry was a snort.   
  
Continuing, "So the Order of Phoenix has decided that I will be your new guardian." What Remus was expecting at the news was a, "ALL right" but not the way Harry was acting now. No Harry was laughing his firkin head off.   
  
"What's so funny Potter?" Moody questioned curtly.  
  
"Just that no one is my guardian and you people think you own me now since you think with Remus as my guardian and on your side I will do what I'm told." The-Boy-Who-Lived replied.   
  
"What do you mean Potter?" Snape spat out the last word like a curse.  
  
"I mean Professor that you cant control me and the fact Remus wont be my guardian." Potter spat back at Snape.   
  
With these words the little twinkling in Dumbledores eyes dimmed. "What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.   
  
"I mean that I don't have a guardian." Harry replied whilst thrusting his emancipation papers in front of him.   
  
Dumbledore mumbled to himself as he read over the papers.   
  
Looking up Dumbledores had no resident twinkle but rather he seemed cold. "How could you Harry now the Blood magic might not work at the Dursleys!" Shaking his head to himself Dumbledore passed the papers around for all of others to see. When it came to Remus who was last he said, "Harry you better have a very good meaning why you did this even though I don't want to hear it."   
  
Not giving any reply Harry just took his papers back and tucked them into his wallet.   
  
"Furthermore as that covers how you got drunk and bought houses I still need you to be taught Occlumency." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Well then I actually don't think I will!" Harry retorted.  
  
"As much as I would like that Potter we can not have the Dark Lord entering your mind again." Snape said dryly.   
  
"I don't need them thank you very much and if you will you can try and break into my mind." Harry once again retorted.   
  
Smirking Snape said, "Well then this is going to be quite funny." And before anybody could stop him he looked directly into Harry's eye and proceeded to use legimancy on him.   
  
What happened next made Harry grin and Snape become engulfed in fury. The way Snape saw it was it looked as if he had entered Potter's mind but when he got there he got surrounded by a steel wall that looked for all eternity. Then Potter but it didn't look like Potter but rather of a robot potter (You know like old games how the people are basically made of small blocks.) popped up on the wall and started saying, "You suck at Occlumency." Over and over again in a weird roboty voice then Harry started raising his fist and flicking off the potion master off. Then to Snapes horror Harry said, "Well how about we see some of Snivelluses memories." Then the roboty Harry grins evilly.   
  
Trying to get out Snape realized that Snape was totally stuck and had to watch his memory of James Potter flipping him upside down. After the memory ended Snape popped back into reality to come faced with questioning looks from the others and a grinning Harry. Launbch9ing himself at Harry Snape wasn't prepared for Harry pulling his wand and blasting Snape across the room.   
  
Getting up Snape sighed in defeat and slumped down into his chair.   
  
"What did you see Snape?" Tonks replied cheerfully after seeing her former potions teacher blasted across the room.   
  
Grumbling Snape pointed his wand at his head mumbled a select words and his memory of that event was displayed in front of him like a T.V. Frowning as ever body started laughing.   
  
Dumbledore was stunned he had never before seen someone who had been able to animate responses to Legimancy, "May I see what my response will be in your mind Harry?" He questioned.  
  
Sneering Harry nodded. Entering Harry's mind Dumbledore was brought into the center and trapped like Snape. But instead of a Harry making fun of him horrific sights met him. First it started showing how hard Harry had to always had to work while Harry's voce started blaming everything on Dumbledore for leaving him there then it went into his nightmares and he would have to watch all of Harry's nightmares until Harry had learned Occlumency.   
  
Emerging from Harry's mind Dumbledore decided to apologize to Harry. "Harry I am really sorry for everything that I have done to you and I will try and make it up to you." Dumbledore said softly.   
  
Giving it some thought Harry finally decided yes and nodded.   
  
Cheering up Dumbledore the said, "Well that's taken care of I guess you don't need to have lessons." "Also I would like to congratulate you." The he handed Harry the quidditch captain badge to Harry. Motioning for the rest to follow him out Dumbledore left and headed back towards the Burrow leaving Harry to muse over his thoughts. 


	5. Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
As the weekend came to an end Harry left his mansion to go back to the city. Even with the constant begging of the Weasleys and the Order of Phoenix he was determined to leave. So hoping into his enzoe Harry sped off.  
  
Arriving in London at almost nighttime Harry parked and went to his penthouse for a nights sleep.   
  
Harry awoke refreshed at 9 o'clock in the morning. Going about his usual business he headed to his gym. Before he could get there he was interrupted by home-less man running pushing people past him followed closely by a girl chasing him.   
  
"Stop that man." Was all he had to hear from the girl before sticking hi foot out and tripping the man. Hoisting him up to eye level Harry said in a dangerous voice, "I'm guessing you stole some money so give it back."   
  
Gasping for air the man handed Harry a Purse and sped off into the crowd. Looking around he saw the girl standing next to him. Upon closer inspection Harry gasped as he realized it was the pretty slytherin Blaise Zabani. (Note GIRL) Harry handed the purse to her but before he could "high-tail out of their Blaise said, "Hi I'm Blaise Zabani. Thanks for saving my purse what's your name?"   
  
Smirking Harry decided he should introduce himself Harry replied, "Hi I'm Harry Potter."   
  
Stifling a gasp of shock Blaise said, "But you are...were skinny and scrawny. But no you're hot."   
  
"Why thank you...I think." Harry said.   
  
"As you're quite beautiful yourself," Harry noted, "and since you looked like your shopping alone would you like to go on a date?" Harry asked surprised at his own confidence.  
  
"Well I suppose how about tonight at 8?" Blaise replied after a moment's hesitation.   
  
"Sure where do you live?" Harry asked  
  
"O down there at this apartment building right below the penthouse so floor 29." Blaise replied.   
  
"Ok see you then." Harry concluded.  
  
Walking on to his gym Harry softly hummed a tune while smiling.   
  
  
  
After a hefty workout Harry went to his penthouse and started studying magic. Specifically Necromancy, which was his favorite subject. Harry still hadn't gone back to his vault to look at his family tapestry and decided he would do it tomorrow once he got up.   
  
A long while later Harry looked up to his clock and saw that is was 7. Deciding to get ready Harry picked himself up and headed to his shower.   
  
Walking down one floor as he had figured out that there was only one apartment building "Down that way" which was his own Harry knocked on the secondary penthouse door, which was right under him. The door opened revealing a stunning Blaise Zabani wearing a candy red dress.   
  
"Ready?" Harry asked after staring for about 30 seconds making Blaise blush.   
  
"Yes." She replied cheerfully.  
  
Linking arms Harry and Blaise headed down the stairs and into Harry's Enzoe and sped off.  
  
After an incredible date Harry and Blaise walked into the apartment building and headed to the elevator. Before Blaise pressed her floor button Harry asked, "Would you like you come up to my penthouse and watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure Harry." Blaise replied.   
  
So pressing the button of Harry's penthouse the two teens walked hand in hand inside and settled on the couch as Harry popped in a movie.   
  
Waking up Harry gave a slight jump upon the feeling of a warm body pressed against him. Which in turn caused Blaise to wake up. Recalling the nights events Harry relaxed and asked to Blaise, "Hello beautiful."  
  
"Hi" she said softly.   
  
Realizing something Harry jumped up and proclaimed, "Blaise you have to go your parents are going to kill me."  
  
Harry became quite puzzled when Blaise started laughing.  
  
"Harry I thought I told you I'm emancipated my parents were killed by vol...Vold...Voldemort." Blaise said softly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Harry said meekly.  
  
"That's ok but I think we need to get dressed and wash your sheets." Blaise said with a sexy smirk. Blushing Harry opened his closet and pulled out his clothes and started dressing himself then just waved his wand at the bed, which instantly became brand new.   
  
As he watched Blaise leave saying she was going to take a shower and get some clean clothes Harry thought Life was great.   
  
I don't beg but reviews would be nice. 


	6. Family History

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter  
  
After Harry was dresses he decided to check out his vault with the tapestry of his heritage. So after he was dressed he pictured his vault in his mind and popped right there.  
  
Even though he had been here twice his vaults still amazed him. After surveying the surroundings he walked into the vault with the family tapestry. After walking through the hall and admiring his crest he went up to the tapestry. About 5 feet from the tapestry he tripped on a plaque lying on the ground. Picking it up he read:  
  
The Potter family tapestry is quite complex. First you can enlarge any part you wish by saying "Enlarge." Also if you wish to see facts about a person just say there name to have the tapestry turn into their background and history. To have it go back into its original form you can simply say, "Return." Finally even though this is the Potter tapestry you can tap the name of a wife or husband of a potter and see their family tapestries even if they are muggles it will be updated magically.   
  
After reading Harry looked up and decided to start with his father. Looking at his father he read, "James Brian Potter (Human 1900's)" Continuing up his fathers line he came to an interesting name that was from it looked like the 1200's. Sir Histoff Blatentin it said was demon instead of the human it was saying constantly. Deciding this would be a good place to try the fact thing he said the name.   
  
He was amazed when the tapestry turned into a long list of facts and a man-sized picture of a human and demon. Reading the top that said, "Summarized Facts" he read:  
  
Sir Histoff Blatentin as he was known in both realms was a demon. Born 986 A.D and died 1284 A.D He died relatively early. He was the commander of Demontors and responsible for their turning to help the light. Also not all demons are dark as they commonly are believed. Sir Histoff was a "Light" Demon. Standing at 7 feet 9 inches Histoff was large in size. Being of a mixed blood as his mother was full demon but his father was of regular magic Histoff was powerful.   
  
Finishing Harry turned to look at the pictures of Histoff's forms. First he looked at the man who was standing proudly at 6'4 and was well built. Turning to the demon picture Histoff was sitting in a large gold chair. Even though you could tell he was demon you could still see a large human comparance. The only different things were Histoff had red skin that looked as if he was covered in blood, Horns standing on top of his head like a Minotaurs but his were easily two feet in length. Also his feet and Hands were clawed with 2-inch long nails that were sharper than any knife could ever be. Also the fact he was 7'9.  
  
All in all he was an impressive site. Harry deciding to continue on said, "Return." Continuing up the list Harry found that most of his ancestors were Human but there were a few who it said were, vampire, elf, Draconian, and other various creatures including werewolves.   
  
Surprised Harry decided to check out his Mothers tree. Tapping the name of Lily Evans Harry was surprised when the list was just as long as the Potter line. Looking up to his grandmother Harry eyes nearly popped out when he read necromancer instead of human. Remembering something from a book he once read he thought back to it,  
  
Necromancers or also known as Death raisers are actually human. However as they know this ancient type of magic the ministry of magic classified them as none human in 234 A.D.   
  
Looking up through his grandmother's line he continued to read that most of the names had the name of necromancers. Deciding to check out the summarized version of his grandmother he said her name, Rose Maje. His eyes immediately traveled to the facts and he started reading.  
  
Rose Maje: Rose Maje was the last of the Necromancers king's line. There are rumors throughout the Necromancer Nation of her having a bay with a Magical Person no one knows for sure whether or not he line continues. For now the Yatins who were close friends with the Maje's are ruling.   
  
"Well" Harry thought after a few minutes of gaping, "That would explain why my favorite and best subject is Necromancy." Deciding it would probably be a good time to leave Harry started slowly walking away from the tapestry after telling get return.  
  
However he was soon stopped by an invisible force field that was erected 10 feet away from the tapestry. Turning around in confusion Harry looked back at the tapestry to read, As you now know not all the Potters were human on thing that is special about Potters is they may turn into their different "forms" if they simply wish. Their forms are of the species of any ancestors who were not human.   
  
Wowed Harry just stood there until he decided he should head back. Picturing his penthouse he disappeared with a small pop that was barley louder than the softest whisper.   
  
Arriving at his penthouse Harry was surprised to see Blaise sitting on his couch with teary eyes. Deciding to make his presence known Harry softly said, "What's wrong Blaise?"  
  
Jumping Blaise looked around until she spotted Harry. Stomping over to him she slapped him across the face...hard.  
  
Not prepared for that Harry was unable to move and took the slap full force across his face. Then to his horror starting listening to Blaise started to rant not unlike Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"You...Where were you I have only been here for a few hours. Do you even know how much I have been worried you car still in its garage and you not answering the door. I was about to call that Weasley friend of yours I was scared. I was so scared that my magic blew your door in." Blaise said dangerously the asked, "And may I ask where have you been?"  
  
Stuttering in reply Harry was able to spit out, "I was looking at my family tapestry to fin out some of my history."  
  
"Oh I thought something happened to you I'm sorry Harry." Blaise replied ashamed.   
  
Softening Harry said, "Its ok I just didn't think you would be worried."   
  
With that Blaise launched herself at Harry and started kissing him.  
  
*~*  
  
That's how the next week and 3/4 fourths went. Harry continued to date Blaise and now they were quite close and Blaise was even staying at Harry's penthouse. Harry continued working out and studying magic.  
  
In one of Harry's daily study sessions a loud blaring goin interrupted him. At that time Blaise came running into Harry's study and asked, "What is it Harry?"   
  
"Those are wards I put up on Diagon Ally. Its under attack" Harry replied. And with that he thought himself in front of Diagon Ally and arrived in front of the brick wall. 


	7. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter it all belongs to Mrs. Rowlings  
  
As Harry went through the arch to Diagon Ally he was overcome with pure undaunted rage. Taking a moment to survey his surroundings Harry looked towards the fighting. He saw a group of order members and aurors fighting the Death Eaters as the whole force of Death Eaters (Around 100) were attacking the group. Also he could see all the citizens hiding in different places and shops.  
  
Flashing back into reality Harry ran towards the fro. Flicking his wrist Harry's wand appeared in his hand as he charged the group of Death eaters. Unbeknownst to Harry his rage had triggered his magic disastrously to a point were it was whipping around him in a clear void.   
  
Also unbeknown to him Harry's magic had created such an appearance that you could fill the magic causing the Death eaters to turn in his direction.  
  
Now 20 feet from the Dark Wizards Harry skidded to a halt and started launching spell after spell at the DeathEaters.   
  
"Demolshis" Harry yelled at a close Death Eater who was blown apart as the spell tore into him.   
  
"Demolshis, Uses, Summones gnik" Harry yelled at a group of 20 Deatheaters that were blown apart from the massive explosion followed by the Egyptian Fire spell. The surviving Deatheaters of the group dropped dead as a 30 foot Basilisk gazed at them in correspondence with Harry's word in which it promptly disappeared after doing its job.   
  
With only 1/4 of the original death eaters Harry was not at all surprised when he heard the constant cracks of more opponents joining the fray.   
  
Looking for fellow allies Harry was surprised when he saw only 20 still in the fight with the injured were crawling towards a wall. Also Harry was equally surprised when he realized that there were over 100 more Death Eaters reinforcements.   
  
Deciding now would be the best time to try his Necromancy Harry concentrated on shifting his form into that of the Necromancer.  
  
Opening his eyes Harry looked down at himself. The Harry he knew as himself was the exact same but now clothed in all black clothes with armor constructed of bones also in black with carefully engraved designs in blood red. Looking past his breastplate Harry's legs and arms were totally covered in the same armor. Looking up he saw himself in a shop window. On his head he wore a helmet of what looked like a black Minotaur skull also in black. And to complete his look He held a staff in his hand. With 3 medium-sized femur looking bones, which he could tell, weren't human as they were also black in color. At the top a paw rested holding in its 3-inch long claws a skull with 3 horns protruding from the top of its head.   
  
With so much black on Harry felt like he was wrapped in shadows. Hi examining took less than 3 seconds. Back to joining the fray Harry started casting the necromancy spells he had learned.   
  
"I King Necromancer raise the skeletons of the Dead!" Harry yelled and to his relief the dead death eaters rose once again.   
  
The skeletons ripped themselves out of there old skins and started towards the Deatheaters Harry was pointing at.  
  
"Slookearch!" Harry yelled. The spell responded by creating a shockwave on the ground in an eerie black light. In Harry's brain as the spell completed itself 2 pictures implanted themselves into Harry's mind. The only skeletons that were buried here in Diagon Ally rose from the ground in small earthquake.   
  
With a smirk Harry sent the monstrous dragon towards the remaining Deatheaters. Turning towards the second creature Harry didn't even know what it was.   
  
It stood 20 feet and was the shape of a Dragon but the wings were swirling blackness as were its sunken eyes. With a roar of fury the creature launched itself at the death eaters without command of Harry. Instead of running into the fray and slashing the death eaters with its long claws it stood on the outside of the battle.  
  
With a final roar the beast threw its head into the air and took a long breath of air dropping its head back towards the battle it opened its mouth releasing a pure black stream of something.   
  
The attack was enough to not only disintegrate the remaining Deatheaters but also the skeletons Harry had risen. With a roar of triumph the creature waddled not unlike a dog towards Harry.   
  
Harry seeing the usefulness of such a creature touched it and apparated away.   
  
Arriving at Harry's fort in the middle of the forbidden forest Harry led the creature through the gates and to a dragon stable. After a final look at the creature Harry apparated to his penthouse where he promptly fell asleep on the couch ignoring Blaise's comments. 


	8. OH jeez, and Dirtbiking

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter

Waking from his slumber Harry groggily opened his eyes. Regaining his senses Harry took of to the master bathroom.

After a quick shower Harry got dressed in all black clothes consisting of a muscle shirt and black pants. Walking out towards his living room Harry wasn't surprised when he saw a stern Blaise looking at him with a Daily Prophet in front of her.

"Explain." It was not a question but more of a command. Blaise pushed the prophet in front of Harry where he was there clad in his black bone armor raising the dragons.

"Well I'm a Necromancer." Harry said as if the explained everything.

"Obviously" Blaise replied. However instead of seeing anger or anything on her face Harry was surprised when Blaise held a smile on her lips. 

"Its all right," Blaise further continued, "my grandma was a necromancer I'm totally fine with it."

In which Blaise came up to Harry and placed a kiss on his lips sending them tumbling onto the couch.

Mrs. Weasley was having one of those days. She was surprised when the prophet came in this morning even though Arthur had already told her Harry was a necromancer. But clad in his black armor Molly was awed by the power the picture represented.

Deciding a family trip was in order she called down all of her children and Hermione except Percy and had them touch the portkey she had created.

Arriving at a large apartment complex Mrs. Weasley ushered her children into the lobby where the slipped by into the elevators. Touching the button of the floor she wished to go to as Arthur had drilled it into her head for a whole day Mrs. Weasley waited.

When the elevator beeped and the doors opened all of the children rushed out. Arriving in an extravagant hall there was one set of double doors. Arriving at the doors she knocked to no response. Trying the handle she found it locked.

"Alhomara" she said pointing her wand at the door. The locked clicked open and she opened the doors. Letting her kids in first she followed. Looking at the beautiful furniture she was surprised when she bumped into bill.

"What is it Bill?" Molly asked. In reply Bill pointed towards the couch at the living room. Turning towards it she let out a small scream.

To say Harry was surprised when he heard a scream coming from the entrance to the living room as he was shagging Blaise would be and understatement. Giving a startled yelp Harry rolled of Blaise jumped behind the couch where he summoned his clothes then transfigured on of Blaise's hairs into a shirt and pants appearing on Blaise.

Standing up Harry faced a livid Molly Weasley.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Both Fred and George winced as the heard their mother yell and Charlie had an amused expression on his face.

Mumbling in reply which sounded something like, "We were having sex." Putting an emphasis on were.

However Molly caught it, "YOU ARE MUCH TO YOUNG TO BE HAVING SEX!"

Harry tired of being told what to do yelled in reply, "WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU AND THE ORDER ARE ALWAYS BOSSING ME AROUND!"

Realizing that Harry was right Molly Weasley calmed down and apologized.

So for the rest of the evening the Weasley's talked with Harry and Blaise.

The morning of the train ride Harry was approached by Blaise.

"Harry I think we should break up." She said in a small voice.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Harry I cant get through the whole year with you. The Slytherins will make my life a living hell. I really like you Harry its just I cant put up with it."

"OK Blaise I'm sorry it had to end this way." Harry said while trying not to show his emotions.

With that Blaise walked solemnly out of the penthouse not hearing, "I loved you Blaise" from Harry. But when the door closed she let a silent tear escape and then said to nobody, "I didn't really like you Harry I loved you."

After that little escapade Harry drove to the London train station with his things and his newly acquired Sport Motorcycle in his pocket shrunken.

After parking and making sure no one was looking Harry shrunk his Ferrari and added it in his pockets.

Walking through the barrier Harry walked to the end of the train took the last compartment and put a lot of locking spells on the door and settled in for the long train ride ahead.

Harry was bored out of his mind. 6 hours into a train ride with now one to talk to but your pet snake could do that to you. Deciding to liven up his trip Harry picked up his shrunken dirt bike he had gotten with the motorcycle opened a window and hopped out.

As predicted it hurt. But not that bad so Harry quickly unshrunk his dirt bike kicked it to a start and sped off after the train. 

Harry was loving his new dirt bike the wind whipping in his face was even cool. So with renowned vigor Harry floored his dirt bike to maximum speed and came up along the side of the train. Harry could see the curios faces pressing against the window to get a closer look at the mysterious rider. But Harry's helmet promptly hid his identity. 

Coming up to the mid train Harry saw a bridge ahead. Thinking, "OH SHIT!" Harry became prepared for the worst until he saw a large mound. Smirking Harry leaned down to increase his aero dynamics. 

Arriving at the jump Harry pulled up and promptly flew through the air. The feeling of free fall was so great he like it better than flying. However Harry misjudged his trajectory and the fact there was a train turn right after the bridge. So landing on the roof of the train Harry thought the best of it and floored it up the train. Jumping over the gaps Harry swerved towards the side and jumped over the side onto the dirt.

Blaise watched Harry go up and down the train jumping over the jumps and occasionally going onto the roof of the train. She was probably the only one on the whole train who knew it was Harry. Of course Harry had showed the bike to her so she watched with amusement as basically the whole train ran from one side to the other depending if Harry had jumped the train or not.

Also listening to all of the students making guesses at whom it was.

However arriving at Hogwarts a few hours later Harry was still at it even though it was pitch black but he depended on his headlight.

Don't worry this will be Harry/Blaise


	9. Ouch and Entrance

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter  
  
As Harry revved his engine he launched himself over the huge mound at least 40 feet tall more as a hill. As he launched over the ground he knew something was going to happen when he first saw where he was going to land. The first thing he saw was Hogwarts and Hogsmeade looking like he was on top of them.  
  
The second thing however wasn't pleasurable at all. Looking down to where he believed he was going to land Harry saw jagged rocks jutting out of mud. The rocks being very sharp and 4 feet tall each wasn't a good thing.   
  
Coming up with a plan Harry hoped off his dirt bike in the air. With practiced ease he scrunched up his knees and sailed through the air. Now right above the seat of the dirt bike Harry un-scrunched his knees so he was standing vertical on the seat.   
  
As the dirt bike landed I went underneath the rocks were a rock sticking out would have caught off Harry's head. Right at impact Harry jumped. As Harry sailed through the air he let out a breath he was holding when he cleared the rocks. With a loud thump he landed in a large pit of mud.  
  
The impact knocked him unconscious. Around 10 minutes later Harry woke up.   
  
Looking around he remembered where he was. Standing up he walked towards his bike. Finding it where it landed he dragged it out of the mud. With a flick of his wand Harry cleaned himself and the bike of any dirt, mud, or grime.   
  
Looking forward he saw the Hogwarts express turned off with all the carriages already arriving at the Great Hall doors. Realizing he was like 2 miles away Harry kicked his bike starter and floored the engine. Thanking God for letting him be able to put the bottomless gas charm on the car Harry sped towards the castle.  
  
Speeding at top speed Harry followed the train tracks to increase speed. Glancing at his speedometer Harry was surprised when it read 75MPH.   
  
As Harry came closer to the train he veered off the tracks and aimed himself at the path from the castle and town. As the road was downhill he increased even more speed. As he neared Hogwarts Harry hoped his anti-ward that would allow all of his possessions to work and Hogwarts ground would work.   
  
As Harry flew through the gates he gave a sigh of relief, as the dirt bike didn't stop. Nearing the castle Harry started breaking. However he was already to close and he was about to hit the doors going 30 MPH. As he rode up the stairs he leaned then popped up as the stairs stopped. Pulling up on his handlebars Harry's dirt bike became horizontal. Nearing the doors the Dirt bike slammed into the doors.  
  
As the doors slammed open Harry continued into the great Hall where the doors where already open. Skidding to a halt by turning his bike Harry quickly hoped off his vehicle. Looking up at the headmaster he said, "Sorry sir...I couldn't stop."  
  
Before waiting for a response Harry walked his dirt bike over to the hall and walked over to the Gryfindor table amidst all the stares and whispers. Taking his helmet off Harry set it next to him. Turning his attention back to Dumbldore.  
  
"Yes well after that small disturbance we will start the sorting..."  
  
Harry watched amused as the sorting started and ate happily before retiring to his bed. 


	10. Classes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter  
  
The next morning Harry woke in his comfortable bed. Looking at his enchanted clock Harry got up and headed towards the shower.  
  
After his shower Harry headed down to the great hall for breakfast. When he got there he realized he had left his dirt bike leaning against the wall. Deciding to take it somewhere later he started to eat.   
  
Once it seemed everybody had filed into the Great Hall to eat Dumbldore stood up and addressed the students. "Alas as an old man I have forgotten to tell you last night that there will be another Ball this year. It will take place2 weeks before Christmas."  
  
Harry looked around to see half of the girls looking at him. Flashing a smile he headed outside. Looking at the schedule he had picked up he headed down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
Once Harry arrived he sat down since Hagrid wasn't outside yet. Around 20 minutes later Harry could see the Slytherins and Gryffindors headed down to the hut. Around the same time they arrived Hagrid walked out of his little hut with fang by his side.   
  
As Hagrid beckoned them over Harry was surprised to see Draco Malfoy. As he was walking by Harry understood as he heard Malfoy tell Parkinson, "Father forced me to take this stupid class..."   
  
Once everybody had gathered around Hagrid he spoke, "I got a mighty fine treat for ya follow me."  
  
With that Hagrid started towards the forbidden forest with the class following him.  
  
Once they had reached their destination, which happened to be a small clearing with a glass container in the middle of it. Inside was a massive snake almost as long and big as the Basilisk had been.   
  
"This here is a magical Anaconda...." Hagrid said  
  
  
  
After the lesson was over Harry headed to his next class Defense against the Dark arts, which also was with the Slytherins. Realizing Dumbldore hadn't told of the class's teacher it spiked his interest but first he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
After realizing he was late Harry made a dash for the Dada room, which was already shut. Skidding to a halt outside of hit Harry opened the door.   
  
Instead of seeing all the students sitting in the chairs he realized that they were actually standing on a wall opposite of the door wands raised straight at him.  
  
"Oh Shit" Harry said meekly as all at once everybody cast a spell at him. With quickly reflexes Harry dropped down and sprung to the side narrowly avoiding all of the hexes/curses.   
  
So they want to play that way eh? Harry asked himself. So he hoped up and ran to the teacher's desk. Once he got there he flipped it over. After putting the strongest shield spell he knew which could keep about everything from hitting him he slowly transformed his abilities to his vampire form. (He is not in his vampire form but just changed his abilities into those of his vampires.) A fast as lightning Harry had crouched jumped and launched himself behind the crowd.  
  
Once the class thought they had Harry pinned down the Dada teacher walked to the front and started praising her students a job well done to show people not to be late to class again. Walking over to her desk where the class and her thought that's were he lay she said, "You can come out now Harry."  
  
However when she arrived at the desk she was puzzled and turned around.   
  
Harry watched as the Dada teacher praised the students from the shadows. When he saw her puzzled expression at the desk he quickly sent a stunner straight at her, which effectively knocked her out. With lightning speed he had shot half of the class with stunners before they were able to pin point his location.  
  
Jumping up to the ceiling around grabbed a light fixture and swung himself across the room. Then he fired more stunners making 1/4 of the class left.   
  
"Seeplesun" Harry said quietly after covering his mouth. Out of his wand came a faint blue gas that instantly put the rest of the class to sleep.   
  
After magically tying up everybody in the class Harry murmured enervate to all of the people. Most looked surprised some angry and the teacher was astonished.   
  
"Well Mr. Potter congratulations you won if you could please maybe I dunno untie us? The teacher asked who looked fairly young and was quite beautiful.   
  
Well then after that my name is Professor Marchbanks...which about all she was able to explain before the bell rung. 


	11. Nemesis

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter at all.  
  
As Harry headed outside the classroom all but the Slytherins came up to him and congratulated him fro a job well done. Some were openly gushing praises at Harry, which happened to be all girls. Getting frustrated Harry, as he couldn't even walked forward leapt upwards grabbed a chandelier and swung himself over the crowd (He still had his Vampire Senses on). Before they crowd could get to him again he ran around the corner where he disappeared.   
  
Harry, after he reappeared outside he figured that the school would learn of what had happened figured he might as well find out what the creature at his fortress is. So with the choice words he reappeared in front of the wall. Not even bothering to open the gates he simply passed through them then walked to the stables. As he arrived there the creature waddled over to him an scraped his muzzle over his Harry's face with the equivalent of a "Dragon's Purr."   
  
  
  
Deciding he like the creature Harry rubbed its neck where he found a short book lodged in its spine. Opening it up he read, "This here is Nemesis, she is a dragon king. Instead of breathing fire she breaths the souls of the Damned who were sent into Hell to suffer eternal pain. Virtually indestructible she is quite a helpful companion. She also acts like a pet to those she has bonded with. Trust me I would know, as she is sitting over my shoulder right now. Also in her youth she looks like a regular dragon but when she is a mature adult she will take many forms. The forms are regular dragon, her skeleton from where she is in fact dead in a sense with the fact she has no blood or organs yet she is still alive, and finally the Crocodile from where she is the size and shape of a crocodile. She also has the ability to change size at any given time. If you wish for her to change size or from just ask her and she should do so willing. Once her former owner dies she will transform into her skeleton form to "grieve" then bury herself under ground in a deep state of hibernation. The next person to raise her that has a pure or fairly good soul will now be her owner. So that would be you if you're reading this. Since she is "dead" in this form only necromancers may be her masters. Nemesis likes to eat anything..." Harry having read far enough gently closed his book. Looking up he said to Nemesis, "Hello, I guess I'm your new master."   
  
Nemesis whined in return. Before padding up to Harry and nuzzling him.   
  
"Well Nemesis, I think I better go and I trust you to be good fro the house elves while I'm gone." Harry said before disappearing.  
  
Reappearing in the Shrieking Shack Harry decided it was still a little early for dinner so instead he walked towards a residential area he had never been in before. The houses were spectacular. They were huge! As Harry walked by them he read family names set on the gates. Drifting along Harry passed all of the houses before he came to the bottom of a hill. On top stood a glorious house. Looking at the gate Harry was surprised to see it had a for sale sign on it.   
  
Since Harry didn't have a house near Hogwarts considering the fact his fortress was actually quite far into the forest he asked himself, "Why the hell not? I should enjoy live." So knocking on the gate's magically enhanced doorbell he waited for the real estate guy to come. Within minutes a tall man opened the gates and asked rather kindly for a salesman, "What can I do for you?"   
  
  
  
"Well I would like to by this house sir." Harry replied looking up at the man.  
  
"Well Blimey its Harry Potter, of course sir follow me."   
  
Walking into the house Harry entered a huge entrance hall that had two Black Granite staircases one on each side leading up. Gaping in amazement at the pure beauty of the house he was led to a room in the back of the house were paneled glass surrounded him enabling him a clear view of Hogwarts. Sitting at the huge table the man who just introduced himself as Mr. Neckred handed him a large layout of the house that described each rooms coloring, accessories, and other fixtures very detailedly. Looking down Harry wasn't too surprised to see the price of 3,000,000 Galleons but figured if the house was like this plan then it was worth it.   
  
"Can you please give me a tour of the house please Mr. Neckred?" Harry asked  
  
"Certainly." He replied before walking out of the room with Harry following close behind.  
  
Walking up to the school's front doors Harry was now a proud owner of a new mansion. Walking in through the front doors Harry heard shouting coming from the Great Hall. Thinking it was probably a small scuffle he walked casually through the Great Hall doors to see Minister Fudge yelling at the headmaster, "I want his wand snapped! He continually thinks he's special enough to go against the ministry!"   
  
"Cornelius it is not up to me, in fact why don't you ask him what he thinks as he is standing right behind you." Dumbledore calmly replied with the usual twinkle in his eye.  
  
Spinning around the minister gaped like a gold fish before composing himself and addressed Harry, "As the Minister of Magic I hereby expel you Harry James Potter from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry unfazed blinked then downright laughed into the face of the Minister in front of the school who were watching in morbid fascination.   
  
"What do you find humorous in this boy?" Cornelius asked trying to hold down his anger.  
  
"Well Cornelius it might be the fact that you cant do that," Harry replied but quickly starting talking again as the Minister opened his mouth, "because I happen be the head of an old council that can not expel students, but it does determine whether or not to expel students who are presented by the Headmaster and can not be controlled by the Ministry of Magic. And as the last heir besides me to this council died 2 years after Hagrid was expelled I believe it is up to me to expel my self and I don't think I will." Then he walked and sat down, and started eating at his table, leaving a gaping minister standing like a fool in the middle of the hall before he ran out of the hall. 


	12. Oops

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Later that night Harry was found in his Dorm surrounded by Hermione and Ron. Ron was just fiddling around but Hermione was ranting:

"Why did you have to do that? Huh, Well Harry I'm Waiting for an answer," Hermione said.

Opening his mouth Harry was cut off as Hermione continued, "I mean honestly Harry he was the Minster of Magic! Do you know what you have done; now he might not help Dumbledore didn't you know he was going to fund the Order of Phoenix!" At that last part however Hermione quickly snapped her mouth shut and looked down.

"Excuse me? Fund the Order of Phoenix how would you know?" Harry asked in a deathly calm manner.

It was Ron who answered, "well you see, when you were um doing your summer we kind of joinedtheorderofthephoenix."

"And you decided not to tell me? Continently let that part out right?" Harry asked his voice rising with each word.

"Well you see we didn't exactly want to bother you with the fine details," Hermione meekly replied.

By now Harry had caught the attention of the entire common room and was yelling, "FINE DETAILS, THEY SURE ARE, HOW OULD YOU EVEN BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!"

"WELL ITS NOT OUR FAULT THE FAMOUS BOY-WHO-LIVED DECIDED OT RUN AWAY AND MISS HIS CHANCE!" Ron yelled back.

"JEALOUS RON? AT LEAST YOU HAVE A FAMILY! YOU CAN TAKE MY FAME FOR ALL I CARE, AND I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS RIGHT NOW SO eff OFF!" Harry bellowed before storming out of the common room.

"Well we really messed that one up," Hermione said to Ron who grumbled in reply.

Harry was beyond pissed as he stormed Out of the Great Hall doors. A few bystanders till out just looked at him with good reason to for somehow all of his clothes had turned black and his hair was flying around. Of course that went unnoticed to Harry as he stormed to Hogsmeade.

By the time he got there though he seemed to calm down and his robes turned back and his hair landed flat. As he headed over to the Three Broomsticks Harry was contemplating about what happened earlier. In his mind he reached a decision to just totally ignore his old friends.

Arriving there he walked into the bar section and asked for a fire whiskey. After finishing it he asked for another. That went on for the better of 30 minutes and truth be told fire whiskey was a lot stronger than regular whiskey, which Harry found out as he was officially Drunk.

It is common knowledge also that when your drunk your judgment is impaired. So when the gorgeous Defense of the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Marchbanks came in Harry did something pretty stupid and asked her to sit by him. After talking to her awhile Harry did something even dumber and leaned in and kissed her. Of course the Professor didn't reject him as she as only 19 herself.

After a few quick kisses Harry and the professor staggered back to Hogwarts and headed to bed. Of course bed being in a Professors room.

The next morning a very naked Harry woke up to find himself next to a very naked professor Marchbanks. To say he was surprised was quite and understatement to say the least. The of course his memory came back to him and he realized what they did. He also seemed to recall there was a rule against students not having any relationship with a professor.

So Harry did the only thing he could thing of he swore. Which also woke up Professor Marchbanks. As she jumped u p the sheet that was covering her fell to the floor and she was left standing there in all her glory. Blushing as she recalled the memory instantly as she was not drunk she simply said, "I had fun last night Harry."

Harry actually was thinking the same thing so he replied, "So did I." That was apparently the right thing to say as Professor Marhcbanks eyes lit up and a smile adorned her face.

"You do realize however that I don't even know your first name?" Harry asked.

"Well how about I tell you that and other information on Friday?" Replied Professor Marchbanks.

"It's a date then," Harry said right as the bedroom door handle started turning and Professor McGonagal pushed the door open.

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement; in fact he managed to once again manage one word, "Shit."

Of course as McGonagal was in deep concentration immersed in the book she had a question to ask about with Professor Marchbanks it snapped her out of it. Looking up she screamed as she saw one naked Harry Potter and one naked Professor Marchbanks.

"Put on some clothes!" she screamed at both of them, which they did fast as possible both looking quite embarrassed and disheveled.

"Follow me," she exclaimed in a very scary tone.

Without a word they followed her through the twisting passageways and staircases until they reached the infamous Gargoyle statute.

"Skittles," McGonagall muttered the password.

The statue sprang aside and the Professor stormed into the Headmasters office without knocking as Harry and Marchbanks followed her and started ranting, "Guess what Albus today I went into Professor Marchbanks room and would have thought what I would have seen? Of course cant because it was absurd. I saw Harry James Potter and Professor Marchbanks naked in her bedroom!"

"Oh really Minerva? As much as I'm concerned about this maybe you shouldn't have said it at a staff meeting?" Dumbledore asked with the twinkle in his eye brighter than ever.

"Staff meeting...what?" Minerva looked around to see the wide eyed faces of Harry and Marchbanks and the ranged faces of the Hogwarts staff.


End file.
